


Time to Dream

by Scribewraith



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own this, Joss is the god that does, I'm just playing.</p><p>for naewinter who requested something for this bit of songage:<br/><i>"Good bye the night Good bye the fog<br/>Good bye the storefront sadness<br/>I'm going to where the sun don't shine<br/>In this world of madness"</i><br/>Listing ship, Baise Ca, Time To Dream.</p><p>I'm  not sure how well I've met the challenge but I hope you enjoy the fic anyway!<br/>Beta'd by 0bake who I love and adore for helping me out *icecreams on their way*</p><p>Originally posted to my LJ December 2005</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Joss is the god that does, I'm just playing.
> 
> for naewinter who requested something for this bit of songage:  
>  _"Good bye the night Good bye the fog  
>  Good bye the storefront sadness  
> I'm going to where the sun don't shine  
> In this world of madness"_  
> Listing ship, Baise Ca, Time To Dream.
> 
> I'm not sure how well I've met the challenge but I hope you enjoy the fic anyway!  
> Beta'd by 0bake who I love and adore for helping me out *icecreams on their way*
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ December 2005

Jayne and Simon have been skirting around each other for years when it finally happens.

 

Simon had always thought, in the fantasies that he'd never have admitted to anyone, that one of their arguments would finally blow over into violence and then all of that inappropriate touching would lead to another kind of inappropriate touching. In the four years that they have both been on Serenity together he has had many opportunities to push their relationship beyond what it is: each time they come back from battle broken and worn, each time the fractured Alliance comes a little too close and the tension aboard the ship is heightened that little bit more.

He imagines it something like this: Jayne blusters again about how useless he and his sister are. He returns with comments about Jayne's inability to think ahead far enough to come up with a plan. He knows it's not true but it still pushes Jayne's buttons and Jayne usually retorts by getting in his face. They're usually in each other's space by this point, their bodies tensed and the overwhelming desire he always feels that makes him want to reach out and just touch Jayne sits closer to the surface.

It's usually at this point that someone says something. It doesn't really matter who or what, sometimes it's Mal telling them to take it outside, sometimes its River laughing from behind Jayne, but the interruption always brings them back to where they are. In his fantasy though, there is no one else around and the argument goes up a notch. He's not sure who grabs who first, but the feeling of Jayne's lips on him and his body pressed against him takes him from soft to firm.

If they're in the infirmary, they sweep everything off the examination table, implements clattering against the metal floor, and Jayne pushes him back and lifts him so that he's sitting with his thighs open and Jayne's between them. In the fantasy kitchen or cargo hold, it always ends up the same, he's spread open with Jayne trying to get as close to him as he can. And then he's pulling Jayne's shirt off while Jayne goes straight for his trousers and then he's leaning back and Jayne's mouth is around his cock and it usually doesn't get much farther than that.

Sometimes, when he's held off or when they've been getting along for a longer period, the fantasy lasts longer too. Jayne wouldn't finish him off like that, his mouth wet and tonguing him: he'd want more. Simon's pants are already at his ankles in the fantasy and Jayne has his mouth around his cock and then he brings his fingers, and then his cock, into play. He shifts Simon so that he can move inside him and they gasp and come together, wet and sticky.

Simon always avoids Jayne for a while after their arguments.

 

Jayne knows that Mal knows that he has a thing for Simon. Neither of them really acknowledges it and Jayne understands that his place is not in Simon's bunk. The way he sees it is that Mal's the captain and while he may not do everything the way Jayne would like it, Jayne's not willing to step up and take over. He doesn't want to leave, he gets more respect here than anywhere else that he's been in this 'verse. Hell, with the Alliance after all of them now he's probably safer where someone's got his back. And the crew have got his back, even Simon and River after the grief he's put them through. He understands that to stay here, he's either got to put up or shut up. That doesn't mean sometimes he can't think about what he can't have.

Jayne doesn't think Mal's obvious about his thing with Simon, but its there if you know what to look for and Jayne spends too much gorram time looking. Simon and Mal fight like cats and dogs, getting all sweaty and physical, neither backing down for a second. Over River of all things. If that wasn't a sign that Mal cared he must have missed somethin' important growing up. He'd tried it of course, being nice to River and all, but in the end the two of them had worked out a satisfactory arrangement of avoiding each other as much as possible. Jayne still feels uncomfortable when she looks at him as if she can see what he's thinking about her brother. She's supposed to be fixed now. At least that's what Simon keeps saying and it seems to be one of the few things that Simon and Mal agree on.

Jayne wouldn't admit to fantasies about Simon but sometimes he thinks that he can let himself wonder what it would be like. He thinks that if Mal wasn't in the picture that maybe he and Simon could work something out. They've known each other too long now not to give a good gorram about each other.

He thinks it would probably take somebody dying for them to get together. It'd be Mal, or maybe River, and its not that he wants them dead but that he thinks everyone dies in this world, and they live a harder life than most. And that it'd take something like that for him to be able to sneak in past Simon's defences. He never thinks about why he'd want to.

It'd be the two of them, probably sitting over the grave drinking and bonding over what Mal meant to them. Not that Simon would come right out and say what Mal really meant, but Jayne knows. He'd probably lean over to give Simon comfort, then he'd forget himself for a moment and just kiss. Simon would let him, of course, in the moment of grief, and because, even though he doesn't pursue it, Jayne recognises that sometimes Simon looks at him just a second too long, touches his injuries in a way that isn't quite medical. It would be a slow loving but hard: physical to forget the grief, but tender, because they would both need it. And when it was over they'd both probably deny it, and hide it, and forget about it.

Sometimes Jayne forgets it hasn't already happened and its on those days, on the times when they go out on a job, he makes extra sure to watch Mal's back and to keep an eye on River because if they were ever to reach that point he'd want to know he'd done everything he could to make it not happen.

 

What actually happens is this: it's River's birthday and they're sitting around with a cake made from protein but with real strawberries and apples that somebody's obviously been saving for the occasion. Simon gives his sister a necklace that he bought the last time they were on Persephone. He and Inara had found a place that made custom made jewellery and he had ordered it months ago in the hopes that they would get back that way in time. Inara's gift is a matching bracelet that Simon hadn't known about. Kaylee's present is a bit more practical, a cover for River's bed that she'd seen on one of the smaller settlements. She says, when she hands it over, that the quilting reminds her of her own family and that's what River is to her. Zoe, it turns out, contributed the fruit, keeping it safe in her room away from all their greedy hands since last planetfall. Jayne had found a small throwing knife with a good weight to it when he was out restocking their armoury and after hefting it a few times decided that he could trust her not to use it on him, or at least trust Simon to fix him up right after.

They left Mal's present to last until after the cake and fruit has been devoured. Mal brings out a bottle of wine and pours it into glasses for each of them at the table. When the table has quieted down and everyone is focussed on the captain, he begins: "When River and Simon first joined our crew, I don't think any of us would have expected that they would become such an integral part of our lives. I don't think any of us really expected that they would have lasted six months away from the fancy Alliance settlements." There are some sniggers at this comment. "What you may not have all guessed is that River has become so integral to my life that the two of us have decided to get married."

The crew are silent for a moment and Jayne realises that he isn't the only one who hasn't seen this coming. Simon standing up and reaching over to shake Mal's hand and then bringing his sister into a hug, all the time saying 'finally,' and 'congratulations' breaks him out of his surprise and he joins the rest of the crew in congratulating the two. After another three glasses of the wine that Mal's passing around, Jayne realises what this means for him.

When Simon drifts off to bed, after everyone has drunk and danced and laughed, Jayne follows. He is drunk enough that he stumbles a few times, enough to attract Simon's attention and he is only half surprised when he turns a corner, past the med lab and down towards the quarters, to find Simon leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Are you following me?" Simon asks, giggling a little from the wine and reaching out as if to touch him, then pulling back before he actually connects. He hefts up the bottle in his other hand and then continues: "Do you want to join me in toasting my sister and Mal's continued happiness?" This time when he reaches out his hand manages to connect with his shirt and pull Jayne in closer. When his head comes down and Simon's mouth comes up beside his ear he hears, "we could go to my bunk if you like." Jayne groans. "I take it that's a yes."

Simon slips his hand down the front of his chest and then grabs his wrist, dragging him and saying "come on, then." He is pulled along the corridor and then pushed against a wall while Simon opens the door to his own room. Simon then reaches over and yanks him into the room and pushes him onto the bed. He is straddled and the few thoughts that have been going through his alcohol addled brain disappear as he watches Simon clumsily unbutton his own shirt. With a sigh of frustration he gives up and focusses his attention on Jayne's trousers. His hand slips past the buttons and grabs his cock and it's this sudden sensation that draws Jayne into what's happening.

He knows that they will probably regret this in the morning, deny it ever happened, but while he's here he wants to make the most of the experience. He reaches up to slip a hand under Simon's shirt and then, while Simon slowly strokes him, he reaches lower and slips his own hand under the waist of Simon's trousers. It’s a tight fit without undoing any buttons or zips or anything but his hand is still able to get a firm grip. Simon moans and falls against him moving so that they are lying against each other. They both stop for a second to undo buttons and pull at clothing until they are lying, cocks lined up, rubbing and writhing against each other. Jayne's hands are holding them in place, sliding up Simon's back, and Simon is back to gripping and stroking and thrusting. They come, one after the other, and then fall asleep almost in one breath.

The next morning, Jayne wakes up with a throbbing headache, sticky and sweating and in a room that isn't his own. His first thought is to leave as quickly as possible but he's not sure that that wouldn't be cowardly; they do live together after all. When he shifts to get up and is grabbed by the still sleeping body next to him, he decides that maybe it might be worth waiting and enjoying this for a little while longer.


End file.
